A False Love?
by Saki0112
Summary: From night to morning Sasuke and Naruto are being chased by fans, they go to Lanka's house for protection. What happens between Sasuke and Lanka when faced with Fans?  SASUKE X OC


Just a random one-shot that was sitting on my computer for many months...probably a year or two.

All canon Naruto characters belong to: Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Valentines

She heard loud and obnoxious knocking on her front door, early in the morning. With a sigh she got up and answered the door still in her sky blue and cream polka dot pajamas.

"Hello?" asked she sleepily as she could see Naruto her best friend as well as the most annoyingly emotionless yet handsome Sasuke at the door looking desperate. That was the first time Lanka ever saw Sasuke with any kind of emotion on his face other than annoyed and pissed. The shock was so big that it helped Lanka wake up, this which is impressive cause she didn't fully wake up till eight on weekdays and ten on weekends.

"what are you two doing so early?" asked she this time but Naruto and Sasuke barged in and locked the door. As Lanka saw them in the light of her apartment she could see that they were all worn out and sweaty.

"were you two fighting again?" Lanka asked, they always got into fights so that was the first thing she could have thought of.

"NO!" they said together.

"Oh gosh! Lanka! Hide us, BAKA-Sasuke (stupid Sasuke) ran into his fan girls last night and he found me and then somehow I'm mixed into this as well!" Naruto explained shaking.

"Well after Sasuke came back to Konoha looking ummm...Cooler, hotter, and...god ewww smexier yuck! As the fan girls think, and after you Naruto saved the village countless times, you two are on the top for Konoha's most wanted men" she stated calmly.

"Great!" Naruto whined and banged his head on the wall of the hall.

"Don't make any holes in the walls now Naruto!" Lanka warned before Sasuke started.

Sasuke on the other hand was quiet, very quiet. "Lanka, give us some ideas to get the fans off our backs" Sasuke said, well more pleaded with a calmer tone.

Lanka thought for a while, then finally she came up with an answer "Get a girlfriend" she said simply, "a nice, beautiful, kind and strong girlfriend" she added.

"and where do we find any we like?" asked Sasuke again with a slight pout on his face.

"you don't have to _like_ them, just get the girls to _play girlfriend_ with you" she shrugged to the two boys who were registering everything in their heads.

"can we take a shower?" asked Naruto. Lanka sighed and shook her head with a small smile, "sure you both can, after have some breakfast!" Lanka headed to her bedroom and handed them clothes, her brother's clothes, not her own, definitely not her own. Lanka's brother moved out and left some clothes with her so he could visit. She kept his clothed clean all the time, no matter what.

"the shower is the second door from the left, turn off this hall" said Lanka and hoped they understood since her room was the right, second door and her room was a mess. She could hear the water running and then a loud cry. It was at that time there was another knock on the door. Lanka opened it to see Sakura and Ino, as well as all the other fangirls of Sasuke and Naruto.

"What do you want?" she asked the two girls.

"are you hiding him?" asked Ino.

"Him, who?" Lanka asked her back as innocently as possible.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said looking annoyed.

"Sasuke? No I only have my brother over" she lied to them.

"Lanka, there is something wrong with the shower, it was hot then turned cold suddenly" Sasuke said in a towel. He walked up to Lanka naturally and then noticed the door was open and he saw Sakura and Ino. His face flushed of all color and looked pale.

"Sasuke?" Lanka could see the shock on Sakura and Ino's face as she was trying to think of an explanation.

"umm. Well the thing is that... ummmm.." she stuttered when suddenly she could see Lee in the crowd of girls walking up to the open door.

Oh gawd no! Thought Lanka as she knew she also had a fanclub, some boys even looked up to her strong attitude.

Hurriedly she tried to close the door when she could see Shino's bugs holding the door open. It felt like she had been caught red handed without having done anything wrong.

"you know Lee's been wanting to talk to you for a long time now" Shino said though it sounded slightly muffled due to his high collar.

Lanka gave him a chilling glare "I know! Don't help him! Close the door" she begged. Shino was one of her best friends, he was strange but nice.

"Sorry Lanka but I owe him my bug's life" he stated.

"Lanka...about the water" Sasuke tried to ignore the glares from the fangirls but he failed to do so.

"Sasuke! Now what did I tell you about walking around the house like that?" Lanka suddenly yelled and gave him a hidden wink.

He understood and followed along "Sorry I didn't know we had guests". He left to the washroom and came back wearing pants.

"Sorry for his behavior" Lanka said to the unbelieving crowd.

"LAN-CHAN!" she heard Lee's call. "Are you dating Sasuke?" he asked watery eyed.

Lanka hesitated to answer in front of all the fangirls when Sasuke stepped in to the conversation.

"she is so I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from her" she could feel Sasuke wrap an arm around her waist as he said that.

"Lan-chan, I didn't know" Lee looked sad.

"Sorry Lee but I've liked him for a while now and I'm sorry" apologized Lanka.

"Hmph, I want proof!" said Ino angrily as she knew that Lanka was the one to go when you had problems.

"Promise not to cry?" asked Lanka and she nodded a bit confused as to why Lanka had asked her that.

"She promised" sighed Lanka and felt Sasuke lean in and kiss her on the lips. First she stood shocked for a second then slowly kissed back. Sasuke's tongue slid across her bottom lip and she parted her mouth to let Sasuke in.

For a long time, maybe a few minuets at the least she and Sasuke kissed. Sobbs could be heard from the group. When they broke apart they saw only Ino, Sakura and ten other girls still there.

"Proof enough for ya?" Sasuke asked, almost sneering and slammed the door in their faces. Lanka could hear Sakura cry and felt bad for her though there was a slightly strange feeling of victory.

"you're a good one" Sasuke said. Lanka raised an eyebrow in question. "a good kisser" he said licking his lips.

She blushed, first pink then red. They saw Naruto watch as Lanka and Sasuke walked to the living room. "What did you do to her?" asked Naruto curious as to why his one of his best friends was blushing maddly and the other was looking smug.

"Nothing right Lanka?" Sasuke replied to Naruto and Lanka nodded unable to speak.

"No really what did you do to her to maker her blush so bad?" Naruto was persistent as he wanted to know what this big secret was.

"Want to know?" Sasuke raised a brow and a smirk appeared on his face.

"yea!" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"I'll show you" Sasuke said and cupped Lanka's face and kissed her again and slid his arm to her waist. This time the kiss was deeper and better as it felt like to Lanka she was melting in his arms. Sasuke didn't bother with permission as he just entered her mouth with little resistance. Finally after a few minuets they stopped and saw a fainted Naruto on the couch.

"oops" Lanka and Sasuke said together.

"Lanka, will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked pulling Lanka into a hug.

Lanka thought he was talking about the plan she created to be rid of fangirls, "Can you fake a false love?" she asked, she loved him, Sasuke Uchiha; she doesn't remember suddenly having feelings but felt this kind of love gradually grow on her.

"No I can't" said Sasuke "that is why I'm saying now, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke had a serious look in his eyes and it was impossible to say no with her own feelings towards the Uchiha.

Lanka paused for a second letting his words cross her mind and register in her brain as she slowly nodded with a shy smile. This was a the beginning of their relationship, Lanka Arashi and Sasuke Uchiha. The two who were most widely know in their academy days as "each-other haters" are now the best couple in Konoha.

A/N : is this fluffy enough?


End file.
